


Don't Be Jealous, Daddy

by daddyquest



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Reader is a slut and she’s loves to be called a slut, Riding, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, m/m/f, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: Strahm is your Daddy and you love him very much, but you have a crush on Daddy's friend Hoffman. You ask if maybe Daddy's friend could come over to play too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and swore I would never post it online cuz I was sure it would be my one way ticket to hell. But I found it on my laptop and I'm kinda drunk so I figured I would finally post it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is age play involving three completely willing and consenting adults.
> 
>  
> 
> IF YOU WANT THIS STORY CONTINUED LEAVE A COMMENT

You and Daddy lay in bed, your head on his chest and his arm around you as you watch television. Daddy smells good, as he always does, and it makes you feel tingly. You begin to squirm against him and press your legs together to receive a secret friction that daddy doesn't know about. If he knew he would spank you and not let you make cummies for a whole week.

Daddy chuckles looking down at you moving around next to him, squeezing your shoulder just a bit tighter. "What are you doing, wiggle-bug?"

"Just trying to get comfy, Daddy," you reply in your airy little-one voice.

"Well, find a good position and stay still, baby," he kisses your forehead. You keen against this gesture.

You stop pressing your legs together under the blanket, not wanting to risk getting found out and you go back to watching the episode of CSI. CSI is Daddy's favorite show and you love watching it with him, but he always makes sure to cover your eyes at the scary parts.  CSI is very similar to Daddy's real life job and he almost always figures out the ending half-way through the episode, which gets you every time. Daddy's intelligence is sexier than absolutely anything.

As soon as the commercial break started you asked if Daddy could please turn down the volume so you could tell him something important. He obliged and looked down at you, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I have a secret, Daddy," you say softly. "And I know it's not polite to keep secrets so I need to tell you, right?"

"That's right," Daddy smiled down at you, caressing your cheek with his thumb.

"Well," you say. "You know you're the sexiest and handsomest and prettiest Daddy that's ever existed, right?"

He chuckled. "Is that your secret?"

"No," you say. "I just don't want you getting jealous when I tell you the secret."

Daddy smiled before his face became neutral. "Okay. I won't be jealous."

"Promise?" your voice squeaks.

"Promise," he squeezes you closer to him and kisses your forehead.

"Pinky promise?"

He joins you in a pinky-swear before tickling your sides causing you to erupt in laughter and cuddle closer against him. "Now tell me!" He stopped tickling but continued laughing.

You settle back against him and take a deep breath before speaking the secret you've been holding for a few months.

"I have a crush on someone, Daddy," you say low, almost at a whisper.

Daddy is very secure in his stance in your life so he's not threatened by the realization. "Who, baby? Is it someone Daddy knows?"

You nod slowly, not making eye contact.

"You can tell me," he says. "Who is it, baby girl?"

"One of your friends," you say.

"Who?" he coos.

 "Um it's...Mr. Hoffman." You're embarrassed so you hide your face in Daddy's neck.

"Oh yeah?" Daddy says rubbing your back. "You have a little crush? That's cute, baby. There's no need to be embarrassed."

"I've thought things about him, Daddy..." you say cautiously. You're not sure what his reaction to that will be so you hold your breath.

"Is that right?" Daddy wraps his arms around you and holds you closer. He whispers in your ear sending a shiver down your spine. "Have you touched your princess parts while thinking about him?"

The way he said it showed he wasn't jealous in the slightest, he seems genuinely interested, even turned on, with wanting to know the details.

"No, Daddy," you sigh. "I would never. Not without your permission."

Daddy moves his thigh between your legs and begins rubbing up and down against your panties causing you to whine softly. "Is that why you're telling me now? Hmm? So I can allow you to give yourself cummies while thinking about him?"

You shrug in his embrace.

Daddy pulls you out from the safeness of his neck, soft but forceful, so he can see your face. "So shy, baby girl." He runs the back of his knuckle against your warm cheek. "Tell Daddy what you truly want."

"Can he come over?" you sigh.

Daddy's face was blank for a few seconds which made you begin to question yourself and regret asking but then Daddy smirked and your heart fluttered. You knew that look, that was the look Daddy got right before he devoured you. You squeeze your legs gently on either side of his thigh. You're sure he can feel you throbbing against him.

"You want Hoffman to come over?" he says, thinking out loud.

"I want both you to play with me," your face is red two seconds later.

Daddy bites his lip. "That's very naughty, baby."

"I know," you say. "But I'm still a good girl, right?"

"Of course," he says, sounding concerned. He pulls you closer and kisses your face. "You're always a good girl. Even better now that you're being honest."

"Can you call him?" you whisper.

"Why don't you call him, sweetheart?" Daddy says, running his fingers through your hair. "I'll call him and give you the phone and you can propose what you what. You wanna do that?"

"He barely knows me," you pout slightly.

"He knows you, baby," Daddy says. "Trust me. He will be thrilled."

"He talks about me?" you say in awe.

"He mentions you now and then," Daddy said. "He's spoken at length of your beauty before. I'm sure he would love to come play with us."

"Daddy," you say cautiously. "Is it bad that all of this talk about him is making me tingly?"

"No," Daddy says. "It makes Daddy equally excited to see you so turned on."

"You're sure you're not jealous?" you needed complete and total affirmation before you went through with anything. You didn't want to ruin the best relationship you've ever had.

"Not in the slightest," Daddy said kissing your lips. "Daddy knows where your heart is."

"Okay you can call him," you say.

Daddy's gaze lingered on your face for a few seconds more before turning and grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He dialed in the number, something that always blew you away. Daddy didn't have any numbers saved in his phone, he knew them all by heart.

You held your breath as you heard the phone ringing.

He must've picked up because Daddy started talking. You could only hear the faint sound of Hoffman's deep voice but couldn't understand what he was saying. "Put it on speakerphone, Daddy," you whispered in his ear. He obliged.

"Hey," Daddy said into the phone. "Are you busy? Do you have a second?"

"What is this about?" Hoffman said. His voice cold and dry, like normal. You had no idea what it was that turned you on about him. All you knew is that you wanted him, bad. Hearing his voice sent a shiver down your spine. You were nervous about what his reaction would be.

"It's about my girl," Daddy said.

"Y/n?" Hoffman said.

"Yeah," Daddy said.

"What's wrong with her?" Hoffman said. "Did something happen?"

"No," Daddy said, "No not at all. Uh, listen, I don't know how to say this, so I figured I would just come out and say it. My girl likes you and she wants you to join us for the evening. If you're not busy on your new case, that is."

"Join? As in?" Hoffman said.

Daddy  held the phone toward me and gestured to it, offering it to me. You take it hesitantly.

"Mark?" you say softly. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course," Hoffman said.

Your hands were shaking you were so nervous.

"Um," you say. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

"Is that so?" he said, his voice getting lower, if possible. "What have you been thinking about?"

You had no idea if Hoffman shared your kinks. You had no idea if once you started speaking little he would be disgusted and hang up the phone. But you took your chances.

"Well, I'm lying here with Daddy right now and his thigh is between my legs rubbing my little pussy through my panties and all I can think about is you," you whimper. "I wish it was your hand, and maybe even your mouth making me feel like this."

Hoffman grunted softly. "Do me a favor, baby girl?"

You smiled seeing that Hoffman picked up the kink pretty quickly, maybe he had experience with this before or he was making it up as he went, but he was doing a great job. It made you even wetter than you had been.

"Take a picture of yourself and send it to me," he said.

"Right now?"

"Yes," he said blankly.

You hand the phone over to Daddy and he pulls the blanket down a bit so his thigh between your legs is visible. You pull your tank top down to reveal your nipples and you make a pouty face at the camera. He takes the shot and sends it immediately to Hoffman's phone. 

You go back to talking to Hoffman, while Daddy rubs your back and stares at you, his face the definition of adoration.

"Did you get it?" you squeak.

He doesn't reply. Ten seconds pass and no sound. You make sure the phone didn't hang up. Nope, you're still connected. You begin to worry.

"Are you trying to kill me?" you finally hear.

You smile.

"Are you gunna come over?" You say. 

"is your Daddy okay with it?" He asks.

Your heart skips a beat.

"Yeah," you say softly. "He wants to watch you play with me."

You hear Hoffman groan. "I'll be there in ten minutes, sweetheart. Don't touch anything until I get there. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," you whine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoffman comes over and fucks you while Strahm watches and joins in a little himself

It had been eight minutes since you had gotten off the phone with Hoffman and with each passing moment you were finding it harder and hard to not touch yourself. _He'll be here soon_ , you tell yourself as you continue licking and sucking Daddy's tip under the covers getting him too ready for playtime.

Daddy panted softly and bit down on his bottom lip every now and then continuing to praise and pet you. His thigh twitched against your palm, a tell tale sign that he was close when the door-bell rang causing you to sit up and toss the blankets off. Daddy covered his face with his hands and rubbed away the sweat from it, "Fuck," he laughed, "I was almost there."

"I know, Daddy," you said leaning forward and kissing the tip of his nose. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
He ran his thumb across your cheek, "I know you will." You stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, lost in each other before the doorbell rang again breaking you from your trance. "Don't be rude, baby girl. Go greet our company."

You leaned in closer to whisper, your face serious. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

Daddy's fingers played delicately against your arm, his nails tickling your flesh causing little surges of electricity to course through you. He continued staring into your eyes. "Of course, I'm sure," he kissed your forehead. You trusted him and you smiled. You knew that Peter wasn't the type to lie to appease anyone, even you. If he said he was okay with it, he was okay with it.

You beamed before kissing his lips, taking your time before pulling back and smiling. "Thank you," you sighed before turning and heading to answer the door.

You were wearing nothing but one of Daddy's thin flannel-patterned shirts, haphazardly miss-buttoned and a pair of panties in which a wet patch was prominent. You were equally excited and nervous to answer the door for Hoffman. You had only ever met him twice before, at the joint FBI and Policeman Ball, and at a similar Christmas Party. He was always very polite and cordial but you had never spent any amount of significant time with him.

You were hoping this wasn't going to be a mistake and that he would be everything you'd always fantasized about. You tell yourself in reassurance that if for some reason you're not feeling it you could always kick him out and never see him again. The FBI and Police Department rarely mixed so it wouldn't be too hard to pretend he didn't exist. You hope it wouldn't come to that but you had to guard yourself. You took a deep breath and opened the door.

Your jaw figuratively dropped the moment you saw him. He looked good. You'd never seen him out of uniform or formal dress and his faded jeans and long sleeved black shirt threw you off. You bit at your bottom lip.

"Hi," you said softly leaning your body against the doorframe and swaying.

"Hey," he said, his voice gruff. as always. He licked his lips and looked you up and down.

"You wanna come in and play?" you said softly, playing with the hem on your shirt.

He continued to trail your body with his eyes drinking you in before nodding. You knew he was a man of few words, which made him even hotter in a way. There was a sense of mystery around him.

You backed up and let Hoffman in before shutting the door. He didn't take his eyes off you the entire time.  
Pressing your back against the wall you lifted your shirt a little and looked down at your own panties. "Look," you said. "Look at what you've done to me," you bit your lip.

"I did that?" Hoffman smirked. "Huh?" He got closer and pressed up against you, two of his fingers going straight to your cotton clad pussy and rubbing softly against the wet fabric. You gasped and gripped his shoulders.

"Yeah," you sighed.

"I made you all wet like this?" Hoffman said pressing his fingers harder against you and tapping and petting your clit. He leaned in to whisper in your ear. "This is all for me?"

You nodded and whimpered.

"This is bad," you squeaked, "I should tell my Daddy."

"You should," Hoffman smirked. "Where is he?"

"He's in the bedroom," you said, gripping Hoffman’s shoulders even tighter when the tips of his two fingers wrapped around your clit and began to slowly jack you off. You whimpered loudly.  
  
"What's going on out there?" You heard Daddy shout from the back of the house. "Come here, y/n!"

"Daddy," you whined with your head turned toward his voice. "Please, he needs me," you said but Hoffman didn't let up with his fingering. You were so close and were about to tip over the edge. "Please, Mark," you sighed holding his face. Hoffman pulled back.

"Does Daddy know how much of a slut his little girl is?" he said.

"He's about to find out," you bit your lip.

-

 "Sorry, Daddy," you squeaked walking back into the bedroom. "I was answering the door."

"Yeah?" He said. "And who was it?"

"A man," you rocked back and forth on your tip toes.

"What kind of man?" he said. Strahm was wearing a white t-shirt and had pulled his blue boxers back up.

"A hot man," you twirled your hair with your finger. "He touched my pussy through my panties." You giggled.

"Did he now?" Strahm looked you up and down. "And you let him touch your pussy?"

You nodded, your face in a blush. "Yeah."

"Baby, that's naughty," he said.

"I know," you said. "I'm sorry." You bit your lip again.

"Is that a smirk I see?" he said sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Do you think being a whore is funny?"

"Kinda," you giggled.

Strahm tsk’d at you before patting his lap, “C’mon.”

You walked toward him and settled over his lap, something you were very used to, with your tummy against Daddy’s bare thighs, the hairs on his legs tickled you. Once over him Daddy spread your legs from behind to inspect, his fingers ghosting over your panty clad folds. “You’re soaking, princess.”

“The man was hot, Daddy,” you sighed, you squirmed a little.

“Hotter than me?” Strahm said.

“Nobody is hotter than you,” you squeaked.

“Then why did you let him touch what is mine?” He continued with his fingers barely touching you, just hovering over top of your wet patch.

“Because I’m a bad girl,” you said.

“No,” Strahm said, “you’re a greedy little girl.” He presses his fingers so they were pressing right up against your clit and began to rub, the angle of his touch from behind felt so good it made you gasp. “Aren’t you?”

“I am,” you whimpered.

“I know just how to remedy this,” he said softly continuing to rub.

“How, Daddy?” You said. “Please don’t put me in the chastity again!” You pouted.

Hoffman was watching all of this from the hallway, stroking himself through his jeans. He had tuned out to everything but your body, watching you writhe over Strahm’s lap, it wasn’t until the third time Peter called his name that he heard him.

He walked into the room.

“Is this the man from the front door, baby?” Strahm said to you.

You turned your head slightly to look at Mark and you nodded and squeaked. “That’s him, Daddy,” you said. “Please don’t hurt him. He just thought I was pretty.”

“Of course he did, who wouldn’t?” Strahm said kissing your shoulder. “Do you want him to play with us?”

“Play?” You said, looking Mark up and down as Strahm continued with his hand between your legs. You felt dirty with him watching and it was almost too much, you couldn’t wait for more.

“Do you want him to fuck you while Daddy watches, princess?” Strahm said softly. “Would that take your greedies away? Get it all out?”

You closed your eyes, your mind floating at these words spoken by Peter, words that you had been fantasizing about for months. “Yeah,” you sighed.

“You can do anything with him,” Strahm said. “But no mouth kisses. Mouth kisses are just for Daddy, do you understand?”

You nodded. Strahm pat your low back signaling you get up. You stood up and turned toward Mark. You were frozen, unsure of what to do. It was so easy in the hallway without Peter watching, but with him there it felt weird. Not bad, but off. You were sure you’d snap out of it soon, but you couldn’t bring yourself to make the first move.

Hoffman continued standing, not making a move either, hand on his cock over his jeans stroking and squeezing himself you stared down at the scene, his hands were beautiful, you had always thought so. You licked your lips.

Peter, noticing the awkward tension, spoke up. “Do you want to suck his cock, baby?” His palm rubbing your thigh.

You nodded, that was exactly what you wanted.

“Come lay with me and I’ll help you,” Strahm laid back on the bed and gestured you to lay with him. You cuddled up to his side and Hoffman stood at the side of the bed now unbuckling his jeans.

He fished out his cock which was much bigger than Daddy’s, but you would never say that out loud. You stared at it, you mouth slightly gaped open. “Go on, princess,” Daddy ran his fingers through your hair. “Make him feel good.”

You knew Peter would never do something unless it was one hundred percent okay with him but him staring at you as you were about to take another man’s cock in your mouth made you nervous. He could tell. He leaned in to whisper privately into your ear. “It’s okay, baby. I know you want to. I’m fine with it. It’ll be so hot.”

“Yeah?” You said in reply.

He nodded and smirked. You leaned in and kissed him. You felt more at ease now.

You scooted closer to Mark’s cock and looked up at him, his eyes were glazed over with a look you had never seen. “Feed me his cock, Daddy.”

Strahm looked up at Hoffman, testing his reaction, and when he didn’t protest he encircled Hoffman in his palm and brought it closer to your mouth. “Suck it, baby,” Peter whispered. “Show Daddy how greedy you are.”

You accepted the tip of Hoffman’s cock onto your tongue and enveloped the head with your lips, you moaned at the taste of Mark’s pre-cum. Peter stopped holding Hoffman which allowed you to sink deeper, staring up at Mark at all the while, sucking and bobbing gently.

“So hot, baby,” Strahm said kissing the side of your forehead. “So hot.”

Hoffman ran his fingers through your hair and began pumping his hips, fucking your mouth gently. “Good girl,” Mark praised. You pulled back and gripped the shaft with your hand, slapping the head on your tongue and licking at the hole before downing it again trying to take it as deep as you could. “Fuck,” Hoffman grunted. “Hell of a girl you have, Strahm.”

You noticed a movement under the cover and realized Daddy must be touching himself under the blanket, which the thought made your pussy tingle. He was really getting off watching you suck another man’s cock. Could he be more perfect?

“She’s great isn’t she?” Strahm said with a smile.

You felt like a toy and you loved it.

Hoffman gripped at the back of your neck and bit down on his lip and grunted. You could tell he was getting close but you didn’t want him to cum just yet so you grabbed his hand holding you and move it away and pulled back. “Not yet,” you said to Mark softly with a wink, in response to his look of betrayal.

“Daddy?” You turned to Strahm.

“Hmm?” He said, his eyes half lidded. He was full on jacking himself off under the blanket now.

“My pussy needs attention too,” you pouted, resting your head on Strahm’s chest.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Peter said kissing your forehead. “Daddy has been so selfish hasn’t he?”

You nodded.

“C’mere,” he maneuvered you so that he was sat up against the headboard and you were between his legs with your back against his chest, he put his legs inside yours and forced your legs open from behind. His hand dropped immediately to your pussy, and tugged your panties to the side before sinking a finger into you. You gasped and whined, trying to close your legs but being unable to because of his legs holding you open. You turned and began kissing Peter.

This was normally your favorite thing Strahm did to you but with the added audience it made it so much better. You continued kissing Daddy but opened your eyes and peeked at Hoffman who was stroking himself again staring at Strahm’s finger pumping in and out of your pussy.

“He’s watching, Daddy,” you sighed.

“You like being watched, don’t you?” Strahm whispered.

You nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Nasty girl, he teased kissing your neck.

“Can he kiss me down there?” You asked.

“If you want him to,” Strahm said. “You know its my favorite thing to do. I think he would love it too. Ask him. Be polite.”

“Do you wanna lick my pussy, Sir?” You said looking up at Hoffman.

Hoffman licked his lips and nodded. He came around from the bottom of the bed and laid down on his stomach scooting up till his head was between your legs. Strahm didn’t remove his finger but continued fucking you with his digit as Hoffman leaned in and began circling your clit with his tongue.

You gasped loudly, clutching at Hoffman’s thick head of hair and whining.

“Daddy daddy daddy,” you whined, your legs spasming and trying so hard to close, the sensation was too strong, but Peter wasn’t letting up.

“No, baby girl,” he said. “Want you to cum like this.”

Mark’s mouth went from licking around your clit to wrapping his lips around it and sucking, his tongue rolling around it from inside his hot wet mouth. Strahm added two more fingers to your pussy and his hand was moving faster. The sound of your pussy wet and squelching filled up the room and was bring you closer. It was so filthy, so dirty, so naughty to have two men, Daddy and Daddy’s friend playing with you that you were going to scream.

You gripped Hoffman’s hair and pulled, and shouted as you came, your pussy fluttering and twitching around Strahm’s fingers. Neither man let up as your orgasm coursed through you, you went from moaning to gasping loudly and your legs and body convulsing as you were trying to escape but not wanting to at the same time. Your sounds were frantic and your eyes began to water, your breathing was fast and your mind was wiped clean, floating above everything.

They delicately got slower in their movements, backing down and allowing you to finally come down. Hoffman pulled back and Strahm pulled his fingers out, you immediately grabbed Strahm’s hand and pulled it up to your face and began licking and sucking his digits cleaning him of your juices as you lay with your eyes closed, just as you always did after he fingered you.

You had no idea where Hoffman went or if he was even still in the room when you felt his tongue lick your pussy opening, tasting you. Your thighs, able to close now, did, you squeezed at his head gently as he softly licked you causing you to twitch. It was the perfect amount of sensitivity.

You wanted Hoffman to fuck you, but you needed some time to recover first. You wanted to stay wet for him so you pulled your thighs apart and tugged at his hair silently asking him to pull back. He took the hint.

“You taste so good,” he said, his voice low and hot causing your head to twinge. You had been fantasizing about those words coming from those lips for a long time.

Hoffman scooted farther up the bed and laid on his back next to the two of you. His pants were askew by now and he was tugging himself. You stared at him as you continued sucking on Strahm’s fingers.

“Wanna ride him, Daddy,” you whispered, not taking your eyes off Hoffman.

“Don’t you need time to rest first?” Strahm chucked at your enthusiasm. “Don’t wanna wait,” you said trying to move toward Hoffman. Strahm held you tight. “Five minutes, baby,” he whispered kissing your neck. “Give your sweet little pussy five minutes to rest,” he pat and rubbed gently on your pubic bone.

“Okay,” you sighed so softly you could barely even hear yourself. You continued staring at Hoffman’s hand working over his cock, mentally counting down the seconds in your head before he was inside you. Strahm continued kissing your neck and softly rubbing your legs as you regenerated. Finally it was time.

You tugged your panties all the way off and went to straddle Hoffman’s stomach about six inches above where you truly wanted to be. You rocked your hips rubbing your pussy against Hoffman’s tummy, little jolts of electricity coursing through you as you did.

You leaned down and ran out hands through Mark’s hair and whispered in his ear. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me for months,” you say softly so that not even Strahm could hear you. You slowly scooted down as you spoke to him. “I’ve wanted to ride your cock for so long,” you kissed right below his ear. Hoffman bit his lip. “Slut,” he smirked. You giggled and hid your face in his neck before reaching behind you and gathered up his cock in your palm and stroked it a few times.

Hoffman’s hands were on your sides squeezing and rubbing. You raised yourself up and placed his tip at your entrance. You looked up inside his eyes as you slowly lowered yourself down onto him. You bit your lip and whined as you did so, putting on a show for him, wanting to make it good. You went lower and lower feeling the stretch gasping and squirming all the while.

“His cock is so big, Daddy,” you whimpered once your thighs were flush against Hoffman’s and he was fully inside.

Strahm was stroking himself, his thumb rubbing circles on his tip swirling around the pre. It looked so good, you couldn’t wait to have it in your mouth again.

“Ride him, baby,” he cooed. “Show Daddy’s friend what a good girl you are.”

You rolled your hips, rising up and down fucking yourself on Hoffman. Hoffman’s eyes were half lidded, and he didn’t take his eyes off you. You took Mark’s hands in yours and guided them so they were under your shirt and around your tits. He squeezed and rubbed at your nipples with his thumbs.

Your thighs were twitching again, you never got off from penetration alone but this was the hottest thing you had ever done; fucking a man right next to your boyfriend, it was so wrong. You whimpered when Hoffman went back to gripping your hips and began lifting his hips from the bed so he was fucking up into you. You were taken off guard when Hoffman grabbed your back and lifted you and flipped you over, pushing your knees to your chest and began pounding into you.

Your moan came out more like a pleasured scream and you scrambled for purchase and found Strahm, squeezing his arm as Hoffman fucked into you deeper than you had ever been penetrated before. Strahm crawled over to you and kissed you as the obscene sound of flesh slapping echoed through the small bedroom. You weren’t used to such treatment, but you were loving it.

Strahm spoke up, “Don’t hurt her,” he said to Hoffman.

“Nah man, she likes it,” Mark replied.

“It’s okay, Daddy,” you whined, “it’s okay,” you kissed his neck.

You and Peter only ever had soft sex, you had never been treated so roughly before and you bit at your lip, you were fucking loving it. “It feels good,” you blushed.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Strahm said kissing you on the lips, you broke the kiss when you whined out, Hoffman had maneuvered your lower body to the side and was fucking you with your legs closed. The angle was hitting you in all the right spots.

“Put it in my mouth, Daddy,” you whined. “Want you to cum in my mouth.” You stuck out your tongue.

Strahm knee crawled to the head of the bed and pulled his boxers all the way off before feeding you his cock. You licked and sucked his juices from the tip before Daddy presses in further. You couldn’t bob from the angle on the bed but you allowed Daddy to fuck your face as Hoffman was pounding into you. Fuck if this wasn’t the hottest thing you’ve ever done.

Your pussy was quivering around Hoffman’s girth an you knew you were close but you wouldn’t be able to get there without some clitoral stimulation. Daddy knew this so he reached down and began rubbing your clit an inch above where Hoffman was.

“C’mon, baby girl,” Strahm said. “Cum for your daddies.”

Those words sent you over the edge an you were whining around Strahm’s cock in your mouth and your pussy squeezed Hoffman as tight as possible as you shook with your orgasm. Like before, neither man let up. Hoffman came almost immediately after, filling you up and grunting grabbing at your thighs as he emptied himself into you. Strahm pulled your hair as he came in your mouth, praising you and petting you and shivering all the while.

Both men exited you at the same time. Strahm immediately pulled you into his arms and began kissing you. Hoffman collapsed on the other side of you kissing your shoulder and rubbing your arm.

You three lay together for about half an hour. Hoffman fell asleep first. You were close to passing out but you pulled back and looked up at Strahm. “Thank you.” You kissed him.

Strahm squeezed you and deepened the kiss. “You know I’m your only daddy, right?” He said when he pulled back. “I just said that because I thought you’d like it.” He smiled s

“I know,” you smiled back before pecking his lips and falling asleep on his chest.

 


End file.
